


Christmas Prep

by EmilisBack



Series: Victuuri One Shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Every year Victor and Yuuri do some Christmas prep on Yuuri's birthday. This year is no different.





	

Yuuri awoke to a loud bang, followed by an even louder crash. He sat for a moment, processing the sounds, before leaping up, dashing to the living area of the house. There, he found Victor, tied up in Christmas lights, trying to wriggles himself onto his feet.

"Ah, Yuuri," Victor sang, smiling from his bright burrito on the floor. "Good morning! Happy birthday! I thought it would be nice for me to start decorating and let you sleep in. As you can see, it didn't go so well..."

"Are you okay?" Yuuri gasped, rushing forward to help his husband. He quickly went to work trying to untangle the Russian.

"Fine, fine, just a little tangled up. I do have a question for you, though."

"Yes?"

"Do you know which of these work and which of these don't? Because if you do, that'll cut decorating time n half."

"Victor," Yuuri sighed, shaking his head, "we decorate with the same lights every year on my birthday."

Victor peered at Yuuri, scrutinizing the meaning behind his words. "Is that a yes?"

Yuuri laughed, nodding. "That's a yes. All of them work."

Victor seemed to now process what Yuuri had been trying to tell him. "Ah, right. We thew away the broken ones last year..."

Yuuri hummed in confirmation, finally getting the other free of his ropes. "There you go. Next time just wait for me, okay? Now what's first?"

"I was thinking we could put some lights, tinsel, ans fake berries around the windows. What do you think?"

Yuuri hummed, going to the boxes lying around. "Yeah, and then we can do the mantle and railing after that. Save the tree for last?"

Victor jumped up to help him, nodding as he did so. "Perfect! Alright, let's get to work!"

"Alright, but listen, Victor. We have other things we want to do today, so if we want to finish decorating today, we have to focus. And by focus, I don't mean take selfies like you're doing right now." True to Yuuri's words, Victor was laying in one of the boxes of tinsel, taking a selfie.

"It's just one," Victor mumbled, trying to get the angle right.

"One?"

"Yes."

"Alright, one. But it better stay just one."

/ /

It did not stay just one. In fact, there were probably more pictures than decorating done. They did, however, finish all but the tree in a couple of hours.

"You know what, I think we should just put the tree up later," victor decided, pulling Yuuri onto the couch. "I want to sit here and cuddle."

"But it's not your birthday," Yuuri mumbled, snuggling into Victors neck. "I'm the one who gets to decide what we do and don't do."

"You don't seem too apposed to this," Victor laughed.

"Hmm, maybe not, but I have something better to do."

"Oh?" Victor asked as Yuuri got up. "What would that be?"

"The start of a new family tradition," Yuuri smirked, pulling Victor from the couch. "We're going to buy stuff to make ugly sweaters."

Victor gasped excitedly. "Really? Oh, this sounds like fun!"

"I knew you would think so. Now come on, we have to go. Are you driving, or am I?"

"I wanna drive. You just sit back and relax."

"With your diving skills?" Yuuri giggled, "Unlikely."

"Hey, I'm one of the best drivers in Russia," Victor protested.

"I've been to Russia, and that's not saying much..."

Yuuri continued to giggle as Victor continued to protest.

/ /

Eventually they did reach the store, deciding that the best strategy was to split up, Yuuri would find proper sweaters and sweat jackets-along with any snacks necessary-and Victor would find the ugliest things possible to but on said sweaters and sweat jackets.

An hour later, Yuuri was finally sick of wandering around looking for food. Taking out his phone, he decided to call Victor.

"Hello?" Victor sang through the phone.

"Victor, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm looking at the candles by the makeup."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "Victor, what are you doing there? Weren't you looking for ugly things to put on the sweaters?"

"Yes. And some of the lipstick shades over here are absolutely horrendous. I can't believe some people wear these and think they look good in them. Honestly. What is this world coming to?"

Yuuri hid a laugh behind his hand. "Please tell me you actually got something we can use for this project?"

"Of course I do! I found these ugly beads in the crafts department, along with some ugly fleece and other stuff I wouldn't put go near any good clothes with."

Yuuri did laugh at that. "Alright, I'll meet you by the candles, so don't move."

"I know, Yuuri, I'm not a child."

"I know. You're just incredibly destructible. Which I love about you, so it's not an insult."

Victor laughed loudly, making Yuuri's cheeks warm. "I know. You love everything about me."

"Well, what's not to love. I'll see you in a few minutes." Yuuri was about to hang up before he was stopped by Victors voice.

"Wait! When you get here we should pick out some new makeup for your birthday. Since your running low and all, I mean." Victor sounded somewhat bashful as he said this, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. It amused him how, no matter how long they'd been married, Victor still felt embarrassed when trying to do certain things for him.

"That sounds lovely. Now I'm gonna hang up."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too."

/ /

They arrived home with far more bags than either had anticipated. They had bought enough ugly sweater kits to last a lifetime, and enough makeup to last ten years.

"Victor, maybe this was a bit much?"

Victor looked around, contemplating. "I think you might be right. Oh well, not much we can do about it now. Hopefully we didn't cut too much into our savings."

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he searched through the bags for the sweaters. "No, I suppose not... Aha! Here they are. Victor, come pick a sweater out. Then let's start decorating."

They both quickly picked out their sweaters, along with some of their favorite ugly craft pieces Victor had picked out. "Victor, what are you going to be doing?"

"It's a secret, sweetheart."

Yuuri looked up from the Santa dolphin he was sewing on his puke green sweater. "Rude."

"Yeas, I'm such an evil person. Pass the yellow thread?" Yuuri did so, choosing to let it slide.

An hour had passed with only Christmas music playing in the background, when Victor suddenly jumped up, startling hid husband. "Finished."

"Can I see it now?" Yuuri asked, setting down his own sweater.

"Yes! I'm planning on giving it to Yurio!" He turned around the sweater to reveal a tiger in a Santa hat with a matching beard, seeming to be smoking a candy cane, the smoke being snowflakes.

The brunet just gawked, unable to speak. Finally, Victor voiced his thoughts. "The best part is that he'll probably wear it."

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed, before going back to his work.

/ /

Yuuri had been planning on make pork cutlet bowls around five-Victor may bake well, but he could cook for shit-but, like always with Victor, plans changed rather suddenly.

"Yuuri, let's go have a snowball fight!"

"Victor, I need to make dinner," Yuuri shouted back through the house.

"But it's gonna get dark soon. Please? I'll help you cook later."

Yuuri thought it over for a bit, before concluding with, "Well, I do like snow."

Victor gave a cheer, and soon they were off, putting on coats and gloves. "Alright, what do we want to do first?" Victor asked once they were outside.

"Snowman first. Then an igloo. After that, forts and a snowball fight," Yuuri proposed.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, burring his face in the others neck. He began to whisper. "Hmm, an igloo might take too long, But we can start on it today. Then we can have our own little space..."

"Victor," Yuuri whispered back, "we're married and live alone together. We already have our own little space."

Victor agreed with a hum. Then he continued to whisper again. "What if I asked you to marry me right now?"

Yuuri laughed loudly at this. "I would tell you it's a little late for that considering we're already married."

"Yuuri," Victor whined, "I was trying to be romantic!"

"Sorry," Yuuri laughed.

"You're not sorry at all," Victor continued to whine.

Yuuri shook his head, agreeing with Victor. "No, I'm not. Now come on. Let's go inside, it's getting dark and cold. We can play in the snow tomorrow. I'll even make you pork cutlet bowls as an apology."

"You're treating me like a child," Victor whined again.

"Probably because you're acting like a child. Now let's go."

"Fine," Victor sighed, slinging an arm around Yuuri. "Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

Yuuri smiled, warmth enveloping him despite the cold. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little rushed, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Requests are welcomed!


End file.
